


Abby Angana Book 3

by Angelkiss15



Series: Criminal Minds [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelkiss15/pseuds/Angelkiss15
Summary: If you don't know the characters by now go back and read the first 2 books :D not too many changes you're about to grow up with Grace Lynzie Hotchner, not too sure how fast I'm going to grow her up so we'll see. I do NOT own Criminal Minds I just own the story, Grace (Gracie) and Abby. Enjoy! Oh and don't forget to tell me what you think! :D





	1. Domestic start

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know the characters by now go back and read the first 2 books :D not too many changes you're about to grow up with Grace Lynzie Hotchner, not too sure how fast I'm going to grow her up so we'll see. I do NOT own Criminal Minds I just own the story, Grace (Gracie) and Abby. Enjoy! Oh and don't forget to tell me what you think! :D

\---One month after leaving the BAU---

I’m in the kitchen making breakfast as Aaron feeds Gracie and my phone goes off. Picking it up but continuing to stir I answer habitually.

“This is Abby.” 

“Abby Hotchner this is Mateo Cruz I took over for Erin Strauss when she retired.” The voice on the other end says.

“Ok, what can I help you with?” I ask turning the fire off under the eggs and bacon and going to grab plates only to see that the table has already been set, I send a smile Aaron’s way as I bring over the food.

“Actually it’s about your employment here, it says you resigned.”

“I did.”

“Is there any chance you would be willing to come back, I’m aware you and your husband have a child, however, I’m also aware of how much of an asset you were.”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible, field work isn’t an option anymore for because of it.” I say and now Aaron looks up curiosity in his eyes.

“Not even for consultant work, you could work right there from home and with the same team as before and they would just call you whenever they needed a second opinion.” He says and I chuckle hearing the slight desperation.

“I’ll talk to my husband but if it’s a no then that is what it will be.”

“Understood thank you very much.” He says and after I say goodbye I sit down to eat my meal.

“What was that about?” Aaron asks feeding Grace a bit of food before taking a bite himself.

“Mateo Cruz, calling to see if I would go back into the field.”

“You told him no right?” He asks and I nod.

“Of course and then he asked if I would consider being a consultant, work from here and you call if you need advice.” I explain and go back to eating but I can feel him watching me.

“Do you want to?” He asks after a moment.

“Yes, but not if you don’t want me to. There’s a reason I went out of the field in the first place.”

“But this isn’t going into the field.”

“No, but it’s really close.” I say and he nods.

“If you want to do it.”

“You’re ok with it?”

“As long as you’re here at home yes, only one of us needs to be risking their lives.” He says and I chuckle reaching across and taking his hand.

“Don’t die, you made me a promise to be at all of Gracie’s birthdays remember?” I ask and it’s his turn to chuckle as he looks between me and his daughter.

“Every one.” He says and I smile brightly before going back to my breakfast.


	2. First Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!

\---Aaron’s POV---

“It’s so weird having one less girl here.” Garcia says as I walk into the bullpen.

“Except we don’t.” I say and every head turns my way.

“You mean she’s coming back, what about Grace?” Spencer asks and I shake my head.

“Consultant, she works from home not in the field and we call her when we need another brain.” I explain and even Dave looks relieved.

“Well we might need one we just got a case.” JJ says walking up and handing me a file.

“Time to get to work.” Dave says as we all head upstairs to be briefed.

“Four killings in just as many weeks in New York, all of them homeless NYPD wants to believe that they are just killing themselves because honestly there is no evidence of murder but for all four to die on the same day each week at the same time. There’s really no doubt this is murder.” JJ says and everyone takes a look at the case files.

“It says they were all Veterans any chance they knew each other?” Morgan asks and Garcia shakes her head.

“One step ahead of you thunder and no, John Pierce was in Vietnam, Freddy Williams was in World War II, Vincent Hall was honorably discharged three years ago and Mason McCay was wounded and honorably discharged only a year ago shortly after he signed up.” 

“However they’re all Veterans shouldn’t that at least narrow the field?” Rossi asks and Reid shakes his head.

“Not by too much there are about 86,352 homeless people in New York and 2,000 of them are Veterans. However those numbers are just for people in the homeless shelters those no way of keeping track of how many are on the street.” 

“Then we’re headed to New York if this keeps up he’s going to kill again next Tuesday let’s find him before then, we leave in 30.” I tell them getting up and heading to my office to make a phone call.

\---Abby’s POV---

“Hey you I just put Grace down for a nap what’s up?” I ask sitting down on the couch with my phone to my ear and my laptop up already chuckling at how fast Garcia can get me information.

“I’m gonna guess Garcia already sent the file?” He asks and I chuckle some more.

“What can I say it’s nice to be missed, need some help? Why does this say there’s no weapon?”

“Hopefully we won’t but we do have to go to New York for a while. As for your second question: because there isn’t one. The only way they know this is murder is because they are all killed on the same day of the week, on different weeks, at the same time.” He says and then sighs. “This one might take a little while.”

“It’s alright it’s what you do. I’m just glad your team misses me enough to contact me.”

“My team?”

“Yeah, Morgan just sent an email asking if Garcia sent me the case file. JJ is wondering if I can look into poisons and Reid is asking, oh nope that one’s about how Grace is.” I say and hear him sigh before chuckling.

“This team...” 

“Cares about everyone of their own.” I finish and I can almost see the barely there smile on his face. “Tell JJ I will look into poisons especially non-traceable ones and I’ll talk to the coroner. So that your team can focus on the crime scenes.”

 

“Thank you.”

“It’s what I’m here for.” I tell him before hanging up and getting to work.

\---Hotch’s POV---

As we get in the air I start going over everyone’s parts. “JJ press please don’t let them get ahold of this one, Morgan and Ried head to the first crime scene. Rossi and I will head to the next one.”

“We’re not heading to the coroner?” Morgan asks and I shake my head.

“Abby is going to work on it since she was already looking into poisons.” I say and my gaze swings to JJ who just smiles.

“What we were going to end up calling her anyway I thought best to just get it out of the way.” SHe says and I just shake my head.

“Poison is an interesting thought though especially if there’s no murder weapon hopefully it’s traceable.” Reid says and I nod.

“We can only hope.”

\---TimeSkip---

Everyone meets back at NYPD and we are talking about what we found when my phone goes off. “You’re on speaker.” I tell whoever it is and I hear my daughter giggling in the background and I smile.

“Sorry my bad hello!” My bubbly wife says and Rossi chuckles from next to me.

“Sounds like you’ve got your hands full.” He says.

“Oh you have no idea. However, that is not why I’m calling. I talked to the coroner and it turns out the poison is traceable. It’s Ricin it’s deadly but only after you ingest 6 beans, that being said I also found out that each victim died a day before their bodies were discovered. Meaning he keeps these guys for a whole day, which I gotta be honest is sick, but there’s no sign of sexual assault.”

“So what does he do with them for a whole day?” Morgan asks and I see Reid is deep in thought.

“What’s up Reid?”

“Well It used to be 8 you eat 8 of these pods and your dead so what if he’s testing them?”

“THat’s just gross, you mean testing to see if they can survive the stuff right?” Abby asks and he nods not that she can see.

“Yes, and if they do these pods are most lethal when inhaled so if they make it he makes them breathe it in and they’re dead.”

“So what’s the point of dragging it out?” JJ asks and I hear a thud before Grace starts crying.

“Well that’s my cue talk to you guys later be safe.” 

“Thanks Abby.” I tell her before hanging up.


	3. Research and Findings

“We have 6 days till this guy kills again. Reid tell me you looked into where all of these people were killed?” I ask as we all sit down at the conference table we’re allowed to use. 

“There is an odd pattern about how he kills.” He says standing up and walking to the clear board with a map of New York on it. So he kills Pierce here, Williams here, Hall, and then McCay anyone else notice anything?” He asks after putting the last string around the pushpin and then steps back.

After staring at it for a few minutes I finally give up. “Why a triangle Reid?” I ask feeling slightly stupid.

“I was also curious about that as well until I filled in the triangle.” He says drawing an upside down triangle right over it. 

“The star of David you’re saying this guy is Jewish?” Rossi asks and Reid nods. 

“So that at least limits where he lives.” He says slightly excited. “And where he’ll kill next, or at least where he’ll dump the bodies next.”

“Not by too much that’s a lot of ground to cover.” JJ says and Reid nods.

“It is unless you look close enough.” 

“What do you mean?” I ask and he heads over grabbing my computer and pulling up maps and zooming in on where we need.

“This is that area inside the star what do you see?” He asks and upon closer inspection I see it.

“It’s mostly subway and industrial buildings.”

“Exactly the only thing we have to narrow down is if he’s killing in a warehouse or his house.” 

“And while all of that is great we still have no idea who he is.” Rossi says and JJ shrugs.

“That shouldn’t be too hard all we have to look up is how many Jews live in that area.” She says pulling out her phone.

“Ask and I’ll have an answer.”

“Hey Garcia we think we’ve managed to narrow it down to a certain area anyway you can figure out how many Jews live in New York?”

“Wow that’s gonna be a big list what’s the area?” She asks and when JJ explains you can hear Garcia get happier.

“Great that’s mostly industrial buildings.”

“We’ll need to know if those industrial buildings are owned by Jews as well and if any of the people you look up have a history of violence, or trouble with the military in some way.” I explain.

“Yes Sir Captain I’ll have that list soon.” She says before hanging up.

\---Abby’s POV---

I’m feeding Grace lunch when my phone goes off, setting down the nasty looking carrot mush I see Garcia’s face and answer.

“Hey what can I do for my favorite Tech Analyst?” I say putting it between my shoulder and ear so I can continue to feed Grace.

“Hey if I were to send you some things to look up could you? The boss asked for a rather long horrible list of every Jew living in New York and it’ll be much faster with two.”

“COurse send it over and I’ll look at it as soon as I put Grace down for a nap.”

“You’re a lifesaver and I owe you.”

“Course not it’s my job.” I say and she thanks me one more time before hanging up.

It takes me 10 minutes to get Grace down and actually sleeping before I finally start helping Garcia. She wasn’t wrong about it being a long list and I start looking up the industrial buildings and who they’re owned by while she looks up the residences. After two hours of searching the building I find something curious and call Aaron.

“Hey what’s up?” He asks.

“Am I on speaker?” I ask and I hear a few clicks.

“You are now what’s up?”

“So in helping Garcia check the industrial buildings to see if they’re owned by Jews I discovered something. One of the buildings was owned by a man who showed up in the U.S. just a few days after the end of World War II. He settled down and had a family and when he died he left it to his son, well his son didn’t want to be Jewish and ended up joining the Army and ended up dying in the army leaving behind a very Jewish wife and child. The kids one Josiah Barkin, I think that’s how you’re supposed to say it, anyway he got the warehouse.”

“Where is he now?” Aaron asks and I read off his address. “Alright thanks Abby.”

“If this is the guy be careful you breathe in Ricin and you’re dead.” I tell them.

“We’ll be just fine.” Rossi says.

“I’ll call you when it’s over.” Aaron explains before hanging up.


	4. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short!!

\---5 hours later---

I'm laying in bed having put Grace down a few hours ago but knowing i probably wouldn't be able to sleep without knowing if the team was ok. Making my way downstairs i turn the T.V to keep my mind occupied. Halfway through one of my favorite movies I hear a key in the lock and smile relieved that Aaron’s home.

“Hey.” He says firefly kissing me on the forehead and plopping down next to me.

“Everyone ok?” I ask leaning over and resting my head on his chest as he drapes an arm around me.

“Everyone's just fine he didn't have time to get the Ricin broken before we got there and we saved another Veteran who after being checked by the doctor is gonna be just fine.” He says and i smile.

“I'm glad everything went ok. Come on let's go to bed before you fall asleep.” I tell him standing up and tugging on his arm.

“But i was comfortable.” He complains eyes half closed.

“You'll be more comfortable in your bed than this couch.” I tell him climbing the stairs and getting in our room.

Crawling in i feel his arm wrap around me tightly. “Goodnight Aaron.” I tell him thankful once again that he came home safe.


End file.
